The Next Generation
by Dagoron
Summary: The next generation of Konoha has flurished, but all is not well. Ichinaru Uzumaki is going to be sent on a mission that will change his life forever. His objectives: Protect the Sand from annihilation, rescue his mother, and....live.
1. Prologue

"Everyone outside for weapons training," the ageing jounin said. All of the students nodded and almost rushed to the door. Shikimaru smiled to himself, Although I'd much rather be sleeping off the stress of not be around Temari with the child on the way, I enjoy the fact that I'm able to prepare myself for something even as bad another Naruto!

He got them outside and situated at there stations and told them to start. He watched over them taking note of who was excelling and who might need a helping hand. He came across one kid who wasn't doing very good at all. He smiled and said, in a low voice, "Of course, it's Ichinaru Uzumaki, who would be having trouble."

He was about to walk over to him when a voice called out behind him, "Hey, Shikimaru, could you help me?"

Shikimaru turned and saw a large man, with swirls on his cheeks, waving at him from the door to the academy. Shikimaru nodded and yelled, "Sure thing Chouji, just a second," he turned to his students and said, "I'll be back in a few minutes. Keep practicing and once I return we'll come back inside."

As he walked in the doorway, two older students crept up behind Ichinaru. One placed his hand on his shoulder and asked, "Having a little trouble?"

Ichinaru turned and timidly nodded. The second boy smiled and said, "I thought you were supposed to great, seeing as you the Hokage's son and all?"

"Lets see if you really good. Try beating us," the first kid said.

The two started to punch Ichinaru. By now the scene had drawn attention from the rest of the class. The two kids continued to beat on Ichinaru, unrelentingly. Tears formed in the corner of Ichinaru's eyes and his head fell toward the ground. The two kids were laughing, but they suddenly stopped as the air around them thickened. They both looked up and saw air starting to swirl around Ichinaru. The two were suddenly paralyzed with fear as Ichinaru looked up. The ground started to split beneath them, but still their legs wouldn't move.

The two were about to fall when Shikimaru slammed into them throwing them across the grounds. He only had a second to look at Ichinaru, before he fell to the ground. The young child's brunette hair had become completely silver and he seemed to have grown taller than he remembered. But the one thing he noticed more than anything else, were Ichinaru's eyes. They had gone totally black, save for the red pupil and half crescent that surrounded it. Air was drawn in toward Ichinaru and then it exploded sending Shikimaru sailing across the grounds.

******************************

The air that surrounded the conference room suddenly tensed. Naruto stood and held out his hand. He smiled and said, "I pray a war doesn't start, but it's good to have you to help with war coordination just in case, Nuroshi. Karsutei."

Indents appeared on the mask Nuroshi wore and he took hold of Naruto's hand, "I can't take all the credit. You have helped a lot as well, my friend."

Nuroshi turned to go and Karsutei said, "It was a pleasure seeing you again, Hokage-sama."

Karsutei turned to leave and caught up with Nuroshi. Just a Nuroshi put a foot out the door, a shock wave rattled the building. Nuroshi spun around and Naruto quickly nodded and said, "I sense it to. Something powerful is near the Academy. Nuroshi follow me."

The mist ninja nodded and they all shot out of the room. A group of ANBU appeared behind them once they were outside of the mansion. Naruto turned and said, "I wasn't expecting the captain, but I appreciate the help Sasuke."

The lead ninja removed his mask and said, "I felt it just a few seconds ago. I gathered a patrol and was on my way to access the situation, but it looks like I won't be needed."

"Not so fast, I might actually need you. Stay on your guard. Sasuke, I want you to tell your men to keep civilians away. We might not have to evacuate yet."

Sasuke nodded and turned to the three ninja behind them. He mumbled something that Naruto didn't catch and all but Sasuke disappeared. The four shinobi landed in front of the Academy and stared in awe at the scene. It was as is the elements themselves were raging out of control. Lightning, wind, water, fire, and earth bombarded the Academy and buildings around it. Naruto quickly looked for the children. His eyes were drawn to a large figure curled up around something. He sighed with relief, Chouji, thank goodness you're here.

Suddenly all four focused on a figure in the center of all the chaos. He had sliver hair and dark black and red eyes. Naruto's eyes grew wide as he realized who it was. He frowned and said, "Ichinaru."

Ichinaru looked at the group and roared. A powerful gust of wind followed the earth shattering sound, causing the group to stumble. Nuroshi looked up and withdrew a kunai. He threw it at Ichinaru with all the force he had. It whistled through the air, but did not reach its target. Ichinaru glared at it and Naruto felt a surge of chakra flow through the air. The kunai melted mid air as a fireball swept across the schoolyard. Sasuke flew in front of the group and countered with his own fireball. He looked back at Naruto and said, "We have to do something, Ichinaru's to dangerous. We're at a loss because of one important factor."

"And what is that?" Naruto asked as he side stepped a large boulder. Sasuke looked at him with dead seriousness in his eyes and said, "He doesn't need to use hand signs to use Ninjutsu."

Naruto nodded grimly. Sasuke's face hardened as he said, "I could use Amaterasu."

"No. That could not only severally injure Ichinaru, but others as well,' Naruto said as he turned to Nuroshi. Nuroshi nodded as if reading Naruto's mind and said, "Let's use the Zodiac Binding Seal. It should stop up all of Ichinaru's chakra point for a couple of hours."

Nuroshi disappeared from sight and appeared on the other side of Ichinaru. He and Naruto started to make hand signs in unison. It took them only seconds to complete the seal and they both slammed there hands onto the ground. A circle enveloped the ground around Ichinaru, and Naruto's son was obscured by a blinding light. Ichinaru released one last roar before falling to the ground, unconscious. As soon as the light faded and the wind calmed, Naruto rushed to his son's side. He examined him and found that all of the changes, except for the eyes, had remained. Naruto looked to Nuroshi and Karsutei and asked, "Do either of you two know what happened here?"

Nuroshi nodded. He knelt down and asked, "You know of the three great eye techniques?"

Naruto nodded and said, "Yes. Byakugan, Sharingan, and Rin'negan. Why?"

Nuroshi sighed and said, "The Sage of Six Paths, creator of our world through Ninjutsu, was wielder of the Rin'negan, correct," after Naruto nodded Nuroshi said, "He also created a second eye technique that he used to rival the Zodiac Master. The technique was so powerful, the sage was able to match the strength of the Zodiac Master with ease. This technique is called, Eien no Me or, Eye of Eternity. He was said to be the only one to be able to wield it, but, just as in the case of Pain, someone else has gained access to a power of the Sage. I hate to admit it, but if your son were to master its abilities, he would be able to defeat me after awhile."

Naruto looked up and asked, "I know this will be a lot for you to think about, but would consider staying here in the Leaf to privately train Ichinaru, Nuroshi? You know more about it than anyone here does."

Nuroshi's eyes widen at the unexpected question. He turned to Karsutei, who shrugged his shoulders. Nuroshi then asked, "Uncle, if I do stay here, I want you to help Nursai run the village while I'm away. That might be a few years, are you up to the task."

Karsutei nodded and said, "I have no objections to your staying here. In fact, I was going to suggest you train him, but Naruto beat me to it."

Nuroshi turned from Karsutei to Naruto and said, "I will begin training with him tomorrow."


	2. Chapter 1

Six years later…

"Alzid watch out!"

The young woman dodged out of the way as a kunai flew threw the air. As she landed back on a tree branch, her long silver hair flowed back down to her sides. She looked up and noticed something behind her comrade. She withdrew a kunai and threw it behind her friend. The sound of clanging metal filled the air as the two kunai collided. The young man sighed and said, "I owe you one, Alzid."

"Any time, Ichinaru."

Ichinaru nodded and his dark-sliver ponytail flipped to his front. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out a cigarette. A dark figure appeared in front of him. His instincts kicked in and he concentrated on his adversary. A blazing hot ball of fire appeared from the air and encompassed the figure. As the fireball flew forward, Ichinaru held out his cigarette, lighting the tip. He took a puff of the cigarette and turned toward Alzid. She was frowning at him. Alzid was Ichinaru's height, which meant she was taller than normal, and slim in appearance. Like Ichinaru, she was fifteen years old. She'd been best friends with Ichinaru since the day they had met.

"You shouldn't smoke, Ichinaru. It's bad for your health. Does your father know you smoke?" Alzid warned. Ichinaru grinned slyly and shrugged. All of a sudden the forest around the two disappeared. An older man walked forward and clapped his hands. He smiled and said, "Very good job you two. And Ichinaru, put out that cigarette. I never should have taught you. It's bad for your health."

Ichinaru sighed and flicked the cigarette away. He turned and saw Alzid sticking her tongue out at him. He waded up a piece of paper in his equipment pouch and threw it at Alzid. She smiled and disappeared in a poof of smoke before the ball touched her. Ichinaru looked around for her and suddenly felt heavier. His eyes were drawn upward and he notice Alzid crouching on his head. He threw his head back and Alzid flipped back with ease, landing on her feet.

"Enough you two. Jeez if I didn't know you I'd think you were brother and sister!"

"Whatever Nuroshi-sensei," Ichinaru said, casually.

"Do you two remember what the first thing I taught you was?"

They both nodded and Ichinaru drew the katana on his back. He twirled it around in his fingers as Alzid said, "Yes, expect the unexpected and don't over look any detail."

Ichinaru stopped twirling the blade and swung his arm out to the side. He angled it downward and said, to the air beside him, "If you move any closer to me sensei, you are going to go home to Nursai, who will laugh at you because you were castrated by your own student."

The air distorted slightly and took shape of the mist shinobi. Nuroshi held up his hands in surrender and said, "Now now, we don't want any permanent damage done to anyone."

Ichinaru flipped his blade up in the air and turned. He turned the sheath up right and the sword fell into place. Alzid snickered at the two boy's comments. Ichinaru turned to leave and said, "I'm going to Ichiruka's. Alzid, you wanna come with?"

She smiled and said, "Sure. You are paying right?"

"Why not, I've got all the money in the world."

The two laughed and walked off toward the town. When they got to Ichiruka's Ramen Shop, they were greeted by the store owner, "Hi Ichinaru, Alzid. What have you two been up two?"

Ichinaru shrugged and said, "Nothing much Ayame. Just training and hanging out."

"I'm sure you've been told this, but you are very much like your father. By the way, I haven't seen him around lately."

"Yeah, he had to go to the Mist village to help out with a problem there. He likes to keep ties with the other villages close, so as there's not another war."

She nodded and asked, "Your usual you two?"

They both nodded and, as she got to work on their orders asked, "So Hinata is in charge, while your father is away."

"Uh-huh."

Her next question was directed toward Alzid, "How are you getting along Alzid?"

"Fine. I'm working part time at Ino-san's flower shop and I take care of the place while she's out on a mission. So I earn enough money to pay for my apartment."

"You know, seeing as my daughter is at the academy most of the time and my husband, Sora, is out on missions, I'm short handed here, so if you want to work here part time as well, to help pay for rent and groceries. The jobs open."

Alzid smiled kindly and said, "Thanks for the offer, I might take you up on-"

The sky outside had suddenly gotten dark. Ichinaru placed a hand on his katana and he frowned. At that moment an ANBU Black Ops member appeared in front of the bar. He walked in and Ichinaru instantly demanded, "What's going on, Sasuke?"

Sasuke removed his mask and frowned. He ran his fingers through his grey streaked, purple hair and said, "An extremely large band of enemy shinobi are heading for the village."

"The villagers?" Alzid asked immediately.

"The evacuation procedure has already been put into effect. We have plenty of skilled shinobi, but without Naruto, our chances of victory have shrunken."

"The evacuation is a little extreme don't you think?" Ichinaru asked.

Sasuke looked at him and asked, "What do you mean extreme? There is a large group of enemy shinobi advancing toward the gate."

Ichinaru got up and said, "Don't worry, Alzid and I will take care of them. They won't get passed us."

"That's right. And besides Ichinaru and I have some new techniques we've been dying to try out."

She looked from a timid Ayame to Sasuke and said, "Could you take Ayame-chan to her daughter, Sasuke?"

Sasuke nodded and said, "Don't worry, I'll get her there."

Ayame stepped out from behind the counter and Sasuke took hold of her hand. Sasuke bent his legs and the two suddenly disappeared. Ichinaru and Alzid walked out of the bar and Ichinaru stopped. He slapped his hand to his forehead and said, "Oh, crap."

"What?" Alzid inquired.

"Ayame left the stove on."


End file.
